Cinderella
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: So I will dance with Cinderella/ While she is here in my arms / 'Cause I know something the prince never knew/ Oh, I will dance with Cinderella/ I don't want to miss even one song/ 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight/ And she'll be gone...


**My friend xxTaintedPurityxx showed me this song, and I loved it. It's called "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. It's a very pretty song, and I reccomend it. ^^**

_

* * *

_

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Soft music played in the room as Gilbert rubbed his head, immensely tired. It had been a long day — paperwork and meetings and such — and he still had stuff to do.

"Hey, hey, Gilbert!" A child called, and the albino turned his crimson eyes to the little girl tugging at his arm. "I got invited to a ball!" Elizaveta said happily. "And I need to practice my dancing!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed, but complied, wanting a break from all that damned paperwork. "Alright, alright, I'm comin', Lizzie."

She dragged him to the main room, where the music was louder, but not too loud. He took her small hands and gently led her around the room, letting her sway and twirl around the floor under his guidance. Despite not being a dancing person, he smiled at her. She was so cute, the way her hair flowed around her face and her emerald eyes lit up in excitement.

He could hardly imagine her getting older.

* * *

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Gilbert lounged on the couch, gulping down his first beer in days.

"Gilbert?" A female voice called. He looked up to see a teen Elizaveta smiling at him. "There's gonna be a dance in a week...And I need to practice my dancing."

He remembered when she'd been small, and a small smile escaped his lips. He sighed, feigning reluctance. "Alright, c'mon." He got up and stretched, turning on the music. He gestured for her to come over, and when she did, he took hold of her hands once again, swaying in time with the music.

She smiled and her emerald eyes sparkled, twirling in his arms. "I met someone. I'm going to the dance with him. I think you'd be impressed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?'

"His name's Roderich Edelstein. He's very sweet." She said with fondness in her voice. "...Do you think this dress looks good on me?" She asked suddenly.

Gilbert raised both of his eyebrows, looking down at the dress. It matched her eyes. "Ja, it does."

She grinned. "Thank you."

Gilbert smiled.

* * *

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Gilbert sat, talking with Ludwig about something or another, the latter of the two preoccupied with thoughts of a certain Italian.

"Gilbert?"

Said albino looked up, a young woman replacing the image of a teenager. "Yeah, Lizzie?"

Elizaveta seemed to glow as she smiled and showed them an engagement ring that was situated perfectly on her left ring finger. "Roderich proposed to me!"

Ludwig blinked, surprised, then smiled. Gilbert raised both of his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded, grinning. "He did! And..."

Gilbert tilted his head. "And?"

"It's still six months away, but..." She smiled softly at him, "I need to practice my dancing."

Gilbert blinked, then smiled. "Right."

He took her to the main room once more, turning on the music in a deep sense of déjà vu.

He pressed up against her and closed his eyes, taking her hands and dancing with her. He held her in his arms, not wanting to miss a single song that played. He felt that it was a kind of Cinderella story, and that, all too soon, the clock would strike midnight, and she'd be gone. His smile saddened slightly, fairly sure that this was to be the last time he would dance with her.

He would savor the moment.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

* * *

**Alright, so, I know that Gilbert and Elizaveta are the same age (right?) but I REALLY wanted to write something for the song, so just pretend that Elizaveta is younger.**

**It didn't take me very long to write it, and I was listening to the song while writing. Again, it's a very pretty song. :)**

**Yes, they are OOC, but...whatever.  
And yes, that was a hint of GermanyxItaly. =D**

**Gilbert (Prussia) and Elizaveta/Elizabeta (Hungary) = do not belong to me. :|**


End file.
